


New Year Special: Koselig

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Hylian Sidon, New Year's Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Happy New Year!I've only been on the platform a short time, but in that short span, y'all have left such beautiful comments and so many kudos and I describe how much all that means to me! I'm really looking forward to what's in store for next year and hope y'all are too! Anyway, enjoy this New Year blurb and I will back with regular content real soon~!





	New Year Special: Koselig

The frigid winter air made your skin burn as the scene surrounding you was that of a pure winter wonderland. The constant excitement of your running about and merrymaking made your lungs scream with every cool breath of air. You dove behind a rock as a snowball came hurtling toward you, narrowly avoiding being caught by the projectile. Quickly you gathered a ball of snow and chucked it at Sidon, hitting his shoulder and spattering his face with the ice water. 

You could see him immediately flinch and cry out a little as he jumped from the sudden hit, "Alright Love, I call a truce!" 

Hopping over your rock, you headed over to him, "Too cold now?" You asked with a smile. 

Sidon nodded with a sheepish smile as you walked up to him. You knew he was wasn't a fan of the cold, as was he bundled up in a couple sweaters and an oversized fluffy scarf around his neck hiding his mouth and nose. The bun of wild rouge strands, once neatly tucked away, now flowing freely in wisps around his cheeks. 

"Y-yes, I'm not really one for the c-cold, my ap-apologies if I'm ruining your fun Darling." He said sweetly through clenched chattering teeth. 

You noticed the sun was already setting, "You're not ruining my fun my Prince, it is gonna be getting dark soon, and if you think it's cold now, just wait." You smiled and took his hand, leading him on the short walk back to your cabin by the river. 

"Did you have a good time at the festival today?" You asked with a grin as your feet crunched through the snow. 

"Of course, the New Year celebration is always my favorite; though I was surprised by your impromptu snowball fight." Sidon replied with a slight chuckle. 

The warmth of your cabin swallowed you as you entered the small abode, the fire blazing up the hearth. You quickly pulled Sidon fireside and let him start to remove his protection from the winter. All of his outer layers were soaked, as were yours, freezing you both to the bone. Hanging up all the dripping clothes above the fireplace with your back to the Prince, you hadn't realized he had continued undressing, leaving him bare to your surprised eyes as you turned back around. 

The heat rose in your face and your heart immediately jumped to a full race, "I didn't mean for you to take off all your clothes." You forced out with an embarrassed smile. 

"It's much faster if I do it this way, are you protesting?" He chucked back with a cheeky smirk you didn't know he was capable of. 

"N-not necessarily, just surprised I guess." You stammered. 

"Why not join me? It's so nice by the fire like this Love." He said it so sweetly. 

It was quite a sight to see him spread out on your cabin floor like this; he had since pulled the tie from his hair, letting the red pools of hair fall around him. Your eyes flickered over his body, taking a lingering second as they moved over the relaxed member between his legs. Without another thought, your hands reached at the hem of your shirt, ripping the fabric from your frame. Your pants and undergarments soon followed as you haphazardly kicked them aside. Sidon patted the floor space in front of him between his legs, beckoning you to join him.

Sitting in front of him, you laid against his back, already hot from the heat of the flame. His arms slipped around your waist as he reclined against a stack of pillows. In this moment, you felt at peace for the first time in a long time, you snuggled up closer to him. Sidon's hand moved to gently pet your hair, his other arm holding you tight against him. 

"You're already so warm Love..." He said softly.

Placing your hand on his, you spoke quietly, "You know..." You started to slide his hand lower down your waist, "I'm much warmer here." You weren't usually this bold, but there was something about him so relaxed that made your head spin. 

He blushed and chuckled lightly, taking his fingers and spreading your folds, "I see," His middle finger swirled around your swollen bud, making you gasp and hold his arm firmly, "I didn't realize you're feeling this way." 

Sidon's other arm slipped around the front of you, one hand holding you open, while the other delightfully teased your sensitive clit. Your breath started to get heavier as you got more and more aroused, relaxing against his back as he took his time teasing you. 

The feel of lips against cheek made a sweet feeling flood through you as he rubbed your dripping sex. A shiver pulsed through you as his curious finger pressed inside you. You knew there was a deep blush dusting your cheeks, your body was on fire and his touch was so gentle, you were in pure bliss. 

"Is this alright Love?" His lips were pressed against your neck as he spoke, the heat of his breath leaving your head swimming. 

Nodding slowly, you shifted to give him a better reach, letting him push another finger into you as he kissed around your neck and ears. His other hand slipped back up to your breasts, teasing your perked nipples as his fingers found their rhythm. You found yourself resting against him, letting the pleasure fill you. 

"One more?" He asked quietly, a third finger dancing around your lips. 

Again you nodded, moaning and whimpering as another finger opened you up. His fingers plunged into you, curling to make you cry out. Oh how you cried out for him as the pleasure from his fingers filled you, your hips began to rock. Heavy breaths echoed off the walls of the small cottage, mostly yours. 

"You're so tight~ I might just finish you off myself~" He said against your ear, smirking a little as he spoke. 

Much to your surprise, and possibly dismay, you could feel your end coming rather quickly after he spoke. You tried to bite it down, but his hands were like magic, leaving you powerless against your own orgasm. 

"Ha- Ah- I-I'm close!" You managed to push out of you breathlessly. 

He pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, his other hand diving back down to rub your clit. That was the end of you, as the skill from his hands threw you over the edge into a moaning mess in his lap. Your body slumped against him, completely spent as you huffed and sat in your after glow. 

"Was that good Love~?" His voice soothing to your ear as he spoke. 

You could only bring yourself to nod once more, a smile delightfully spread over your lips. He gave you a moment to compose yourself before you sat up and turned, looking at him fully now. Seeing him so relaxed even after all that made your fire burn white hot. 

One thing you couldn't overlook was the thickness of his cock casting a shadow over his stomach with the flicker from fireplace. A glimmer of pre dripped down his length, making you swallow hard with a new wave of desire. 

He caught you staring, "Would you like to help me out now?" 

You hadn't meant to go non-verbal for the entire experience, but you nodded with a a heavy blush. 

"Well, hop on then~" Sidon said, beckoning you with a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
